


梦之彼岸

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe-The First Order Wins, F/M, Gray Jedi, Memory Loss, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Rey (Star Wars)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * 新秩序最高执政官Rey，前最高领袖Kylo，学徒Ben。* ep9平行世界，悬疑解密向。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	梦之彼岸

**睡吧，安心地睡吧。**

**待你睁开眼睛，我还会在这里。**

#

我出生于新秩序元年。

据说，在我出生的那一年里，能看到整个银河系最为壮观的烟火。那是战争的烟火，交织着胜利与毁灭的烟火。数不清的星舰从空中直直坠落，如流星般划过暗夜与白昼，又在与地面相触的瞬间映出绚烂夺目的光。

蕾伊告诉我，每一道光芒的背后，都隐藏着一个即将消逝的灵魂。愈是灿烂，愈发疯狂。

我没机会亲眼目睹那场载入史册的烟火。战争在我出生后不久就已经结束，一个年轻的女人踩着西斯帝国碎裂的尸骸拾级而上，提着灰色的裙摆木然地站在科洛桑最大的礼堂中央，戴上了最高执政官的华冠。在紧随其后的数年里，她完成了前人都未能完成的伟业，真正实现了银河系的一统。为了实现这个目标，她带走了无数生命，同时又拯救了更多。新秩序六年，她从塔图因抱回了一个奄奄一息的男孩，用原力保住了他的命，并正式收他为徒。

那个女人就是蕾伊。

而那个男孩，就是我。

我不了解战争，却精通死亡。从儿时起，死亡的气息就萦绕在血脉里，如藤蔓般缠绕全身，时刻相随，挥之不去。我早已习惯了那股在五脏六腑间翻搅不休的痛楚，也早就不再期待那漫长折磨过后间歇性的平静。

我时常吐血，曾经一次次昏倒在漫漫黄沙中央，又在星辰或烈日的照耀下醒来。从每秒钟可以演算八千万个单位的机器人医生，再到头上挂满了稀奇古怪装饰品的赤脚巫医，都无一例外地判定我活不过二十岁。几乎没有人说得清楚这奇怪的病症究竟从何而来，或许蕾伊知道，可她从来都不愿意告诉我。

我没有名字，没有父母，更没有家。就像一个从天而降的孩子，突兀地出现在一个被繁华世界遗忘的星球。

与注定不能长久的寿命相伴而来的，是那股被称之为“原力”的强大力量，年幼的我因此而成为各个奴隶主眼中炙手可热的商品，成为他们眼中那把用于杀人越货的锋利的刀。新秩序废除了奴隶制，可我却依旧没能得到自由。残酷和丑恶并无半分减少，对我而言，唯一的变化，不过是从当街喋血，过渡到暗中夺命。

我一次次地试图逃跑，又一次次地被抓回来。每一次的惩罚都比前一次更为狠厉，遍体鳞伤的我蜷缩在墙角，默默咽下从喉咙中涌出的鲜血，希望下一次那些人能彻底打死我，或是由我彻底终结他们。这个愿望终究如愿以偿，失控的原力如洪水般肆虐，在意识消散之前，我看到的最后景象，是满地的尸体，和一双双死不瞑目的、无神的眼睛。

我不知道那一日蕾伊在原力中究竟感受到了什么。

是死亡？是黑暗？是混乱？抑或……仅仅是我？

成队的暴风兵在塔图因的市集中穿梭而过，带着最高执政官亲自签发的手令挨家挨户搜查。十数个奴隶主排着队被当街枪决，数十年的丑恶与血泪一朝归为尘土。在地下室沉重石门轰然倒塌的瞬间，昏迷中的我平生第一次感受到另一股与自己相似的力量，挣扎着睁开眼睛，也平生第一次见到了她。

她沉默地伫立在门口，刺眼的阳光从头顶照来，投下黑暗的影子。灰色长裙边缘的刺绣折射出流动而跳跃的光芒，我看不清对方的表情，却莫名感到悲伤。她缓缓走近，俯下身来，小心翼翼地将我从地上抱起。嘴唇轻轻翕动，一滴泪水悄然滑下，落在我烧得滚烫的脸上。我也终于听清了对方一直念叨着的那个名字，那个在我心中辗转至今的名字——

“本。”

“从今往后……你就叫做‘本’，好不好？”

#

从那一日起，我不再是塔图因的无名之辈，不再是奴隶主手中杀人越货的棋子，而是有了“本”这个名字的六岁男孩。

她将我带回新秩序，教会我控制身体中的力量，并指导我制作出属于自己的光剑。在十三年的学徒生涯里，我们聚少离多，除了政务，她还有太多的事情需要完成，有太多的秘密或许永远都不会被人了解。

我喜欢读书，经常整日泡在科洛桑图书馆，直到天黑才肯出来。如果人生真的只有短短二十年，至少还可以在书中游遍这个世界。在那些病得浑浑噩噩的日子里，她会抛开手边的一切，衣不解带地守在我的床边，用那些掩埋在时光之下的故事，送我进入一个又一个梦乡。

在浩如烟海的典籍中，历史长河奔腾而过，冲刷着无数血泪和恩怨，最终咆哮着停留于今时今朝。从新共和国到第一秩序、抵抗组织，再到西斯帝国和新秩序，有一个名字在这峰壑辗转的四十九年中被无数次提起——

**最高领袖凯洛·伦。**

在有迹可循的记载里，凯洛·伦这个名字，始于厉火燃烧的绝地圣殿，终于闪电萦绕的厄西戈。作为绝地杀手、伦武士团首席和第一秩序的最高领导者，在位时期的各大事件在史书中列得清清楚楚，只有开始和结局语焉不详。新秩序成立至今已有十九年，而前最高领袖的生死，依旧是整个银河系经久不衰的谈资。

有人说他早就死了。与西斯帝国皇帝希夫·帕尔帕廷同归于尽，尸骨永远埋藏在阴森荒凉的厄西戈。他偷偷爱慕着一个女孩，心甘情愿为救她而赴死，并在她怀里咽下了最后一口气。而那个女孩继承他的遗愿接管第一秩序，建立了无关西斯和绝地、黑暗和光明的大一统帝国。

也有人说他依旧还活着。与世无争地安睡在某个不为人知的地方，被黑暗原力重创的灵魂将长长久久地沉寂下去，生命永远停留在消逝前的那一刻。在生与死的缝隙中，时光停滞不前，被困在那里的人不会变老，但也再不可能醒来。

人们都说，历史是由胜者书写的。同一个人，在不同的史书中，会拥有两副截然不同的面孔。可凯洛·伦似乎是一个例外。

在那场纷乱的战火里，无论是第一秩序编纂的正史，还是抵抗组织领袖莱娅·奥加纳将军留下的战时日志，对这位最高领袖的所作所为，都只有事实性的描述，而没有半句评价的话语。动机和因果皆为谜题，徒留后世之人伤透脑筋。

这样的人，理应算是一个传奇。

可古往今来，所有的传奇，似乎都从来都没有过美好的结局。

我第一次留意到这个名字，无关离奇的生死，更无关地位、权势和力量，而仅仅是因为，在“凯洛·伦”这个名字下面，一张似曾相识的脸出现在眼前——

**那是我的脸。**

凯洛·伦的另外一个名字，就叫做本·索罗。

十九年前，年仅二十岁的蕾伊·帕尔帕廷，和凯洛·伦一起去厄西戈迎战希夫·帕尔帕廷，只有她一人活着离开。

而她曾经说过，我出生的日子，恰恰是厄西戈战役结束的那一天。

**本·索罗消失于历史，而另一个“本”于史册间初现。**

我看到了自己的终结。生命原力在体内渐渐消弭，如若不出意外，余下的几个月，将是生命中最后的时光。

而我，将会用这最后的时光，去解开那个在心底徘徊许久的秘密——

**我，到底是谁？**


End file.
